


Cresswell Ship Week

by PrincessSelene04



Series: Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks 2020 [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: All of these fics are platonic cresswell, NOT romantic cresswell. They are NOT in any form of romantic relationship.1) Surprise!2) Did You?3) You've got a Friend in Me4) They Just Can't get My Name Right (Coffee Shop AU)5) unnamed harry potter universe6) Dress7) Perfect
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel & Carswell Thorne
Series: Lunar Chronicles Ship Weeks 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cresswell Ship Week

Cress smiled to herself as she sent a quick comm to Scarlet, letting her know the rampion would be landing soon.

She was excited. Very excited. It was Thorne’s birthday and she managed to convince everyone to come get together for a day. Well, the convincing part wasn’t hard. The hard part was working around Cinder, Kai, and Winter’s schedules. They’d managed though! Everyone was already gathered at the farm, podships hidden in the garage, and decorations up in the farmhouse. 

Thorne wouldn’t suspect a thing.

The second the rampion landed, Cress bounced out of her seat. She barely gave Thorne time to shut the engine down before she grabbed one of his hands and yanked him out of his seat.

“Aces Blondie, what’s the rush?” Thorne asked.

She opened the side door and lowered the ramp. “I really missed everyone,” she said. It wasn’t a lie. They hadn’t seen all their friends together in at least six months. They’d sporadically visited the farm or New Beijing Palace, or Luna, but it’d been too long since all nine of them had been in a room together. 

As they approached the house, she saw Scarlet and Wolf sitting on the porch shucking corn. Good. That must have meant everything inside was ready.

Cress let go of Thorne’s hand, no longer pulling him ahead, raced up the stairs and hugged Wolf.

Wolf dropped the piece of corn he held into the bucket on the porch. He laughed, hugging Cress back. “Hello to you too, small one.”

“It’s so good to see you! It feels like it’s been ages.”

It’s only been a few months,” Thorne said with a smile.

“ _ Ages _ ,” she repeated. 

“Alright alright.”

Cress let go of Wolf to hug Scarlet. When she was done she gave them both a bright smile. “It’s a little toasty out here, can we go inside?”

“Sure,” Scarlet said. She set the buckets of corn aside and opened the screen door and then led them inside the house.

When they got through the door, Cinder, Kai, Iko, Winter, and Jacin popped out from behind the kitchen island. Iko, Kai, and Winter shouted “Surprise!” while Cinder and Jacin weren’t nearly as enthusiastic. Cinder was at least smiling though.

“What the--” Thorne jumped back, making Cress laugh.

“Happy birthday, Captain.”

“My birthday was last week…”

“Well, we know that, but with everyone’s schedules we couldn’t exactly get together the day of. I hope this is alright…”

He smiled. “Of course it’s alright. I love it. I missed all of you losers.”

“How kind,” Jacin said sarcastically.

Cinder grinned, walking over to hug Thorne for a brief second. “We missed you too. Happy birthday, Thorne.”


End file.
